driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
Police
.]] .]]The police are the law enforcement in Driv3r. They can be seen in the missions Police HQ, Lead On Baccus, The Siege, Trapped, 18-Wheeler, Tanner Escapes, Bomb Truck and Chase the Train. They can also be seen patrolling during the missions 'Rooftops' and 'Dodge Island'. The police can be turned on or off in Take A Ride Mode. Turning them on and activating the cheat 'Immunity' will make the police not see you, no matter what you do. This is the only way to get a police car without getting a Felony level. The police can be seen patrolling through the streets of the city. They do this with their police cars, which are different for each city. The cops appear on your map as white spheres. They are small when they are patrolling but become wider when they are looking for the player. A white sphere indicates a police car, a gray/transparant sphere indicates a officer on foot. Police units are being send when a crime is commited or an accident occurs. This includes: A collision between two vehicles or a vehicle smashing itself into a wall, weapon discharge in the public, explosions, civilians being attacked with weapons or being ran over, holding a weapon in public areas, car robberies, attack on an officer, attack on a police vehicle... When one of these events occur, the police radio can be heard calling officers to respond. The nearest police car on the map will immediantly turn on its sirens and head towards the scene. If there isn't any sphere on the map, it may take some time before a police unit approaches the district the player is in. When the police arrives they will get out of their vehicle and scope out the area with the driver staying with the police car and the other one checking out the scene. If the player commits a crime with officers near, they will pull out their pistols and arrest the player. Drawing a firearm will make the officers open fire upon Tanner. The police also have police stations. One can be found in Miami and is featured in the mission 'Police HQ' and 'Lead on Baccus'. 2 can be found in Istanbul and one is featured in the mission 'Tanner Escapes','' the other is across the parking lot from the Mosque near the underground Timmy Vermicelli location. There are no police vehicles present at the parkings of the police stations and there is no police personell present except for one officer at the Miami police station, who is working on the computer behind the main desk. The Miami police station is enterable, unlike the two in Istanbul. It contains a main hall, shooting range, garage, locker room and two prison cells. The shooting range is used in the mission 'Police HQ'. Each city has one type of police cruiser and one type of boat. However, only the police cruisers are being used. The Miami and Nice police boat never makes an appearance. However they still can be found in the game files. The Istanbul police boat makes an appearance in the mission 'Tanner Escapes', where a few are being send after Tanner grabs a boat himself. The police use a few type of weapons. The main one used is the Beretta 92 9mm pistol. It has a chambre of 10 bullets and has a dark gray collor. The police use it untill the Felony level reaches halfway the bar. When the Felony level is higher than 50% the police officers in police vehicles won't be using it anymore. Police officers on foot will still use this pistol no matter how much the Felony bar is filled. The police use this weapon in 'Take A Ride' mode and in the missions 'The Siege', 'Tanner Escapes', 'Chase The Train' and also during the Driving Games 'Survival' and 'Checkpoint Race' When the Felony bar has reached halfway the police will deploy the Frenchi SPAS-12. It can hold up to 8 bullets and is half automatic; Now no more police officers in vehicles will use the pistol anymore, only the ones on foot. Police officers in Roadblocks also use this weapon. The weapon is featured in 'Take A Ride' mode and in the missions 'Trapped', 'Tanner Escapes', 'Chase The Train' and during the Driving Games 'Survival' and 'Checkpoint Race' The SIG Sauer P228 silver is another pistol. It can hold 17 round per mag and is recognized by its silver color. This weapon has unlimited ammo when used by the player. This weapon is also used by the police. The police officer in the Miami police station will fire upon the player when he has a Felony level. The cops also use it during the missions 'Trapped' and 'Tanner Escapes'. The Heckler & Kock MP5 is a sub machine gun. It has 30 round per chambre and can rapidly fire. The police use it during the missions 'Trapped' and 'Tanner Escapes'. The Uzi is another SMG featured in Driv3r. It has 32 rounds per mag and can rapidly fire, though its firing rate is slower than from the H&K MP5. The police use this weapon only in the mission 'Chase the train'. The M-16 is an Assault Rifle present in Driv3r. It has 60 round per chambre and is fully automatic. It is used by the police during the mission '18-Wheeler'. The intensivity of the police searching for the player can be seen at the top left of the screen. The middle bar of the three if the Felony bar, recognized by the star in front of it. As it fills up more police units will be send with better tactics. The first part of the bar has a line. When the Felony level hasn't got passed the line the police will arrest the player. When the Felony level goes beyond the line it will go from just simple red to red and blue flashing. This indicates the police will shoot on sight. When the police is chasing the player, the mini map will be flashing red and blue. When the police loses visual this can be heard on the radio and the map will flash white and return to normal. The behaviour of the police depends per city. In Miami, the police will start ramming the player and do PIT manouvres when the Felony bar has filled up to three quarters. In Nice, the police only chase the player without ramming him and in Istanbul the cops start ramming the player vehicle from the moment he tries to flee away. When the bar reaches 50% the police will start using the sotgun. Officers on foot with the Baretta pistols will also start showing up and start shooting at the player as he drives past them. When the bar completely fills more police units will join and roadblocks will be set up consisting out of 2 up to 4 police vehicles. The police officers in roadblocks will also use the Frenchi SPAS-12. Now from the moment a police car appears on the map it will directly head towards the player, with lights and sirens, to agressively ram the player of the road (except for Nice' and eventually the occupants will try to kill the player with their SPAS-12s, unlike lower Felony levels where sometimes a second police car is in the area but doesn't respond to the call. More police officers on foot will also show up. To lose a Felony level, the player must enter one of the safe houses. This includes places like tanner's home and malls. '''Did you know:' Even when cops are turned off, the police officer at the Miami police station still will be there and shooting him will result in a full Felony level? When police officers have exited their vehicle and a crook (civilian with a gun, can be recognised by Tanners crosshair turning red) in a car drives by, the police will start shooting at him, even if this man didn't do anything. When a police car chases you but gets out of visual range, it will be completely repaired when it comes back in sight. When a police car flips on its roof or side and you drive off, it will be repaired and back on its tires when you return. When two officers in a police car have been programmed to remain in their car no matter what happens (happens sometimes in Take A Ride) they are invincible. No matter how much you shoot through the window, they won't die and blowing up their car won't help since they will still be alive. Even if their car is blown up and you leave, it will be repaired when out of sight and will start to chase you again. When all passengers from chasing police cars have stepped out and you stand still, nothing will happen. The police cars will just stand there unless you drive off again or step out. When in the mission 'Police HQ', you shoot at one of the police officers in the police station, they will say 'Fire At Will' and start shooting at you resulting in an instant arrest. When in the mission 'The Siege', you shoot an officer he will say 'Watch Your Shot', when you shoot another officer he will say 'This is your last warning' and shooting a third officer or killing one will result in them saying 'Fire At Will' and you will get arrested. When you are being chased by the cops and there are 4 or more officers in the police vehicles chasing you there won't spawn any police officers on foot with pistols unless the police cars are out of sight. So if you have 3 police cars chasing with in each police car 1 officer, every few metres a police officer with a pistol will spawn. If you have 2 police cars with 2 officers per vehicle, no officers on foot will spawn. Police roadblocks only spawn when you have 1 or 2 police cars chasing you at max felony. That in Take A Ride mode, there will never be more than 5 police cars within visual range? So when you have 2 police cars chasing you and the police set up a roadblock it will maximum consist out of 3 police cars. That you can get arrested while you are in a vehicle when the police is drawing their guns at you. That police cars sometimes can be seen on your map, driving straight towards you over water and buildings, and when it comes withing visual range it will be a few metres above the ground and fall down. When an officer is in the water and you shoot him, he will die a few metres above the water. That there will be maximum 2 officers on foot with pistols within visual range? That drivers of police vehicles will never get out of their car when you are in a car, unless their car falls in the water or is destroyed? That there will never spawn a third police car when there are already two chasing you? To get a third police car to chase you, you must make sure one of the already chasing ones gets destroyed or the driver steps out. Than you may not go to far away untill a third one spawns. Than go back to the destroyed one which will now be repaired and you will have 3 cops chasing you. When there are 3 police cars chasing you a 4th one can appear, unless 2 of the 3 chasing cop cars still have 2 officers in them. To get a 5th police car chasing you, you must make sure one of the 4 chasing you gets destroyed and must be out of visual range. Than go back to the destroyed one, which will now be repaired, and you will have 5 coppers chasing you. When a police vehicle falls in the water and is out of visual range, it will spawn back on the street when you commit a crime. When a police car is destroyed but the officer doesn't exit his car, the police car will just get repaired and start chasing you again from the moment it is out of visual range. When a police car is destroyed and the officer exits his car, the car will get repaired after the player can't see it anymore and the officer will just sit in his police car, not chasing the player, unless the player comes pretty close to the officer. That police also attack Timmy's on sight? That during the '18-wheeler havoc' minigame, the Timmy's in the trucks, replace the police? That during 'Tanner Escapes' the police in the boats will not get out, instead they will just stand there, even when they have been killed. Category:Characters